<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Dream by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855905">Not A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Challenge Response, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Puns &amp; Word Play, Sex Position Poker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you just lay on the bed and don’t move…” Crowley suggested.</p><p>“I’ll try…?” Aziraphale looked at him as he replied hesitantly.</p><p>--</p><p>Written for <i>NTA Round 8: Sex Position Poker</i>. 500 words or less, based on a card randomly dealt from a deck of sex position poker card.<br/>GO-Events Discord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My card - <a href="https://lh3.google.com/u/0/d/1pUL15ILj0bnwAxKDtbgHdXNWMmgFs6sx=k">King of Spades</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale… would you stop moving?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… all right… just tell me again what you want to do?” Aziraphale told him, Aziraphale was confused.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Crowley naked, certainly deprived him of some of his brain cells, his mind was blank, he forgot what Crowley told him, and he had no idea what the other man was saying to him, he saw his lips moving, but he heard no sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you just lay on the bed and don’t move…” Crowley suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try…?” Aziraphale looked at him as he replied hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sighed, it was obvious to him that his angel was blushing at him, and was avoiding eye contact from time to time, even though they both stood naked.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know that we both agreed on that thing, but if you are not comfortable, we can change the position.” Crowley told him.</p><p> </p><p>“No… No… I can do that, just… God, I need air, it’s hot in here.” Aziraphale knew that it was his fault.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he got to be alone with the demon, alone and naked. He always imagined how Crowley naked body will be like, and now standing and seeing him naked in front of his eyes, his heart missed a beat, as he stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale,” Crowley came closer to him and kissed him, and then whispered to him, “Lay in the bed, I thought that you want me all over you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blushed as he lay on the bed and Crowley got there next to him, Aziraphale could not stop blushing, he felt hot inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>And then Crowley was on top of him, kissing him and then he rolled behind Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“I finally have you, angel, all mine to fuck and keep to myselfff…” Crowley whispered in his ear, moving his tongue in and out of his ear lobe.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale shivered, the touch, the tongue, what he told him, he thought about pinching himself, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming about it, but Crowley next stage stopped him from doing it.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley stretched Aziraphale’s legs, one of his legs was around his body, his half body faced the bed, he aimed his snaky cock toward the holy hole as he started to thrust deeper and harder into the angel, he pined for him for more than a century, he figured he could now claim him as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale moaned with each thrust, still blushing as Crowley dropped his hand near his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley body was so warm that it sent shivers through his body, while he felt that other man pumping him, the heat was so overwhelming that he believes that he would pass out from it, but all he could see was stars, as Crowley hit his spot time after time as he came inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>If Crowley left a venom in him, he knew that he was the antidote for it, after all, Crowley was his poison, and he planned to keep him closer to him each time.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley did not let him go even after his cock went limp, Crowley loved to touch his angel and bring him to the climax, his hand was rubbing the angel’s cock until he lay his head back on the bed, Aziraphale tried to catch his breath as he unloaded all over Crowley’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That was…” Aziraphale started to say, as Crowley completed him, “Awesomenessssssss.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>